


Luxury

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Inheritance, Money, salary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Luxury

Clint came from a relatively well off family.   
Well that was the case before,  
His father turned abusive.  
He had every thing he wanted and needed.  
His grandparents always doted on him.  
And he inherited from farm,  
Grom his grandparents.   
He had always liked it.

He made a lot,  
Of money as a mercenary,   
Due to taking high profile clients.   
He always had been paid,   
Three or four times his usual amount.   
Its stored in the banks over sees,   
Under various aliases. 

His Shield salary is also huge,  
Due to being,   
Above level 5.  
Most of the missions he did were,  
Infiltration and Assassination.   
They are dangerous and,  
Endangering to their lives.

His farm makes a lot of money too.  
Its one of the most successful farms in Iowa.  
Clint has hired help that takes care of it.  
He pays them well,  
But is still left with a lot of money.   
So he can retire to a life of luxury.


End file.
